Dessert
by HeatherMakesMeHemotional
Summary: All Brittany could hear was the blood pounding in her ears and her thoughts repeating "Santana...Santana…I need Santana." She could feel a pulse thumping between her legs and an insatiable heat building in her lower stomach. When the Latina took a sip of her water and stuck out her tongue to lick a droplet on her lower lip, all of her control snapped. She needed Santana now.


**A/N: Hey guys! Here's a one-shot with some Brittana smut :D Warning: HOT HOT HOT!**

**Regarding First Time at the Club, I may not be updating as much because school started and I have loads of work so please bear with me and wait patiently for updates. Thanks so much for reading! :3**

**Follow me on Tumblr: sparksfly1023**

* * *

><p>As much as Brittany loved spending time with her friends at Breadstix, she would much rather be at home with Santana spread across her lap and her fingers pounding hard inside Santana's core.<p>

This was so frustrating. Brittany was slowly drumming her fingers on the table as her friends were laughing at a joke that Puck had just told. Santana threw her head back with her mouth open and eyes closed, a loud chuckle emanating from her. Her long, dark curls thrown across her shoulders, Brittany would rather have that luscious hair fanned across the bed as she ate Santana out.

She kept giving Santana these pleading looks while Santana kept returning these "Later, Britt" ones. As the minutes passed by, everything was a blur. She couldn't hear what Tina was saying, or what Mercedes was complaining about. All Brittany could hear was the blood pounding in her ears and her thoughts repeating "Santana….Santana…I need Santana." She could feel a pulse thumping between her legs and an insatiable heat building in her lower stomach. When the Latina took a sip of her water and stuck out her tongue to lick a droplet on her lower lip, all of her control snapped.

She needed Santana _now_.

"Excuse us for a minute," as Brittany grabbed Santana's hand and dragged her towards the restrooms.

"What are you doing, Britt?!" Santana whispered harshly as they approached the door of the bathroom. Luckily it was single use only so they both headed in with no one to kick out.

The blonde pulled Santana into the room and closed the door. She then pressed Santana against the surface and pushed her whole body against Santana's front. The brunette's soft breasts were against her's and Brittany could feel her nipples being stimulated against the pressure.

Brittany began tailing wet kisses down Santana's neck and her hands were roaming under the skirt of Santana's dress, feeling the soft skin of her caramel thighs. Santana's breathing was picking up, puffs of hot air against Brittany's neck. The blonde could hear Santana whimpering into her ear, pleading and frantic.

The blonde nibbled on Santana's ear lobe. "Be quiet," Brittany whispered as her fingers traced a path to her inner thighs, right near the place where Santana needed her the most. She could feel the heat radiating from Santana's center, signaling that Santana was getting as turned on as Brittany was.

"I've been thinking of fucking you the whole night…on the bed…against the wall…eating you out as I fucked myself…you have no idea what you do to me Santana…" Brittany moaned in Santana's ear. Santana groaned in response and she felt Santana shiver at the words.

"I want you to touch me _here_," as Santana grabbed one of Brittany's teasing hands and lead it to her soaked panties. The Latina whimpered at the contact and gyrated her hips to get some much needed friction.

"God you're so fucking _ready _for me, San… all this time when we were sitting with our friends were you thinking of me fucking you? Of me inside you? Of coming around my fingers or my tongue?" Brittany whispered desperately. She slipped her fingers under the sodden material and ran her fingers through slick folds.

"Yeah, baby, you can't hide from me. I knew you wanted to fuck me the second I looked in your eyes. So why don't you just fuck me? Stop teas-"

Brittany cut her girlfriend off with a searing kiss, her tongue slipping into Santana's mouth and tasting her. Their tongues battled for dominance and Brittany won (Brittany always does), with Santana biting Brittany's lower lip in defeat.

Brittany detached her lips from Santana's and began working on taking Santana's panties off, groaning at the wet spot on the fabric. She put the lacy panties in the back pocket of her pants and with a smirk, got on her knees to kneel in front of Santana's center.

Brittany breathed in the musky smell of Santana's sex and shifted her legs to get more comfortable. Her core was pounding and she badly needed release but right now, she was focusing on Santana. She planted soft kisses along Santana's inner thighs making sure to tease Santana to the max before giving her what she wanted. She wanted Santana to beg for it.

It was definitely working because not before long, Santana was squirming and pleading for Brittany to fuck her.

"Oh my god Brittany, just fuck me already! Fuck, if you're gonna tease me then I'm just going to just fuck myself!" she huffed as her hands were reaching for south.

Bingo.

Brittany dived in and gave a long lick up Santana's sex. She began to lick furiously at Santana's clit, the wetness covering her chin and lips. Santana was moaning loudly and Brittany was beginning to worry that the people in the restaurant were going to hear them.

She detached her mouth and grabbed Santana's panties from her pockets. She stood up and saw Santana's face of confusion and annoyance.

"This should keep you quiet."

Brittany placed the underwear in Santana's open mouth and bent back down to Santana's core. She began sucking at Santana's clit again and felt Santana's hands on her hair. She lapped faster and faster at Santana's clit and she could hear muffled moans above her. Santana's hips jerk with each lick and her head falls back against the wood with a thud. Brittany plunged two fingers inside her core and began to thrust frantically while still sucking on Santana's clit. Santana's fingers were digging into Brittany's neck and the moaning got louder despite the cloth in her mouth. Brittany could feel Santana's walls clenching around her digits so she thrusted faster, fingers curling with each thrust.

When Brittany hit _that _spot, Santana gripped harder, almost painfully. Brittany thrusted one last time, deep inside and rubbed her fingertips along Santana's walls, sucking hard on her clit. Santana's hips froze and she came hard against Brittany fingers. The blonde quickly removed her fingers and replaced it with her tongue, feeling the rhythmic clenching of Santana's walls. Once the movements stopped, Brittany removed her tongue and lapped up all the wetness, savoring the taste of Santana. She felt the dress fall around her head as Santana calmed down from the aftershocks of her orgasm.

Brittany stood up and snaked a hand around Santana's waist to keep her balanced and buried her face in the crook of Santana's neck. Santana removed the cloth and places a kiss on the blonde's shoulder. Brittany pulls away and leans in to kiss her girlfriend on the lips, Santana moaning as she tasted herself on Brittany's lips.

"I love you," Brittany whispered.

"I love you too," Santana smiled.

The girls fixed their hair and smoothed their clothes out to look less sexed-up. They head out back to their friends, hand in hand and Santana still panty-less. They sat back in their seats like nothing happened and their friends still babbling about the latest movies.

"Hey, you guys missed dessert," Rachel informed the couple.

Brittany looked at Santana with a smirk.

"It's ok, I already ate."


End file.
